murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigid Silence
Rigid Silence is the fourteenth episode of the thirteenth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the two hundredth episode (not including the three stand-alone holiday specials) of the series. It first aired February 3, 2020. Summary When Murdoch and Ogden investigate a prison inmate's suspicious suicide, they discover rival gangs in the jail. Character Revelations * Former Chief Constable Percival Giles is serving his time at Kingston Penitentiary, previously incarcerated at Don Jail (ep.901). * Thomas Brackenreid did not respond to Nomi's letter (ep.1301). * Nomi Johnston is one of the strikers. * Violet Hart grew up without a father, raised only by her mother. Continuity * Nomi Johnston now lives in Toronto (ep.1301) and works as an operator for Bell Telephone. * The Warden of the Kingston Penitentiary has read Murdoch and Ogden's manual Solving Murder. * Margaret Brackenreid and Nomi Johnston meet for the first time, followed by a second meeting at Scott's Diner. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1907 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * Named after its founder Alexander Graham Bell, the Bell Telephone Systems, from its creation in 1876 until its break up in the early 1980s, dominated the telephone services industry in North America for 100 years. * The 1907 Bell Telephone Strike captured front page headlines in the Toronto newspapers when 400 operators walked off their jobs. The "hello girls" walkout, to protest the intensification of their workday from a five-hour to an eight-hour schedule with lower hourly wages, crippled phone services and thus was seen as a great importance to the government and business leaders. * The Clan na Gael, an Irish American nationalist group, came into existence with the demise of the Fenians in the late 1870s. A faction of Clan leadership supported “any means necessary” to secure Irish independence, including the use of dynamite at civilian institutions — the “Dynamite Wars” is considered the first modern examples of terrorism; A schism developed as a result. The Clan membership’s distrust of terrorist tactics grew and, eventually, the Clan na Gael weeded out those members. Thus emerging from the split stronger, Clan na Gael leadership ushered in the twentieth century with new strategies: to continue to raise funds for Ireland’s domestic nationalist efforts like the Irish Republican Brotherhood, the Clan’s sister organization in Ireland. Trivia * Neither George Crabtree nor Detective Watts appear in this episode. * Filmed in Kingston Market Square and Penitentiary in late September 2019, executive producer and writer Peter Mitchell shared that some of the extras were local actors. "Obviously, because we’re a crime and murder and mystery show, the idea of being able to shoot at the Kingston Penitentiary is really appealing to us...", he told The Whig-Standard. MM Showrunner also points out that Murdoch Mysteries was a pioneer in Canadian television for actively seeking out filming locations in less-represented cities in Canada. Along with Springer Market Square and Kingston Penitentiary, Murdoch Mysteries ''also shot in Kingston City Hall and at the Cataraqui Conservation Area, according to the Kingston Film Office. * Allusion to the venerable Chez Piggy, the 1979 renovated 1806 limestone stable turned into Kingston's best known restaurant and winner of the 2016 Ontario Hostelry Institute (OHI) Gold Award. * Recast actress Liisa Repo-Martell played Lydia Howland in 'Dead End Street. * Recast actors Adam Kenneth Wilson played Jagger Brown in ''Summer of '75'' and John Jarvis played Angus Trout in ''War on Terror'. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Nigel Bennett as former Chief Constable Giles Shailene Garnett as Nomi Johnston Raven Dauda as Sarah Johnston Guest Cast Adam Kenneth Wilson as Deputy Warden Brian Kelleher John Jarvis as Warden Sydney MacNeil Liisa Repo-Martell as Bridget Mulcahy Siobhan Bolton as Abigail Crowley Nathan Howe as Bertram Flanders Stephen Jackson as Luke Dillon Mark Roeder as John Nolan Joshua Browne as Mr. O'Kelly Stephen Farrell as Peader Regan Peter Deiwick as Boyle Brendan O'Gorman as Priest Kym Wyatt McKenzie as Guard Non-credited Cast Gallery 1314 Rigid Silence Murdoch and Ogden Kingston Pen.PNG|Murdoch and Ogden hear a brawl in the yard... 1314 Rigid Silence Murdoch.PNG 1314 Rigid Silence Giles Kingston Penitentiary yard.PNG|Giles and Reagan trigger a prison brawl... 1314 Rigid Silence Murdoch, Ogden and Giles.PNG|...followed by an explosion... Category:Season Thirteen